


My place or your (car)

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, mentions of being held down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto knew Sasuke was pervert, he knew it. Just didn't think he was this sneaky about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	My place or your (car)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cemcem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemcem/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR MY BBY CEM, IT'S HER BIRTHDAY AND I LOVE HER and I know she's got a soft spot for some narusasunaru so I'm using this to get extra kisses, sshhh <33 hope you like it darling!

If there was one thing Naruto knew for sure, it would be that Sasuke Uchiha was a pervert.

As much as he tried to hide it, it always showed itself and to be completely honest, Naruto got a kick out of it.

Sasuke was actually embarrassed by it too. Naruto was given the utterly beautiful and arousing sight of Sasuke blushing and his pretty coal eyes lowering almost sheepishly.

Just like that time he had begrudgingly came to Naruto one night and bluntly asked to be held down. Naruto had been playing with one of those rubix cube things and had promptly dropped it off the bed when Sasuke uttered these words.

"You want what?"

Sasuke made a 'tch' noise and glanced over to the darkened window, making Naruto almost jump off the bed on him when he saw that blush.

"I said that…I think maybe it would be okay if you hold me down...when we're having intercourse."

Naruto couldn't help but to laugh at Sasuke's word choice but quickly sobered up when Sasuke gave him a lethal glare.

"I know you're completely serious babe. And yeah...this is okay." Sasuke gave him a suspicious look before he started stripping his clothes, smirking subtlety at Naruto's dazed face as his pale, smooth skin was slowly revealed.

He threw his shirt to the side and,with a sudden burst of confidence, strutted toward Naruto. 

"Good. Strip."

That night and the morning after, Sasuke's broken and wrecked moans replayed in his head. 

Today though, Naruto had been watching the music shop for Gaara when Sasuke suddenly texted him.

He frowned.

Sasuke doesn't usually message him throughout the day, not too keen on Naruto distracting him from his work.

He opened it and almost choked on his gum.

-To: Naruto

From: babe

Naruto, god I want you so bad.-

Naruto covered his mouth with one hand and read the message over and over again, he wasn't sure if this was his Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't text him lewd things. 

Sasuke was trying to kill him.

He pressed the reply button and frantically typed a questioning message. 

What he got back wasn't what he expected. 

-To: Naruto

From: babe

Please, I want to come. I want to hear your voice telling me to come.-

Naruto swallowed and looked wildly for the Gaara. The man was just walking into the store when Naruto sped out towards him, leaving a "sorry, gotta go" in his wake.

He slid into his car roughly when his phone vibrated intensely in his back pocket. With shaky movements, he saw Sasuke's name flash across the screen once before he immediately answered. 

"Sasu-"

"Ah..Naruto..."

Naruto leaned over and put his head on the steering wheel.

"Sasuke..god what-"

"I'm so…so hard." Sasuke's breathless voice traveled slightly muffled through the phone but the intention and response weren't affected.

Naruto pressed down lightly on his growing erection and bit his lip when he saw what Sasuke was getting at. Sly fox.

He leaned back and pressed his head into the back of his seat, letting out a shaky breath before saying, "Yeah? What do you want me to do about that Sasuke?" His name rolled off his tongue like liquid fire, leaving a burning feeling to spread down his body.

He heard a sharp inhale.

"You know.."

Naruto hummed lowly into the phone and settled for moving both hands to his thighs, squeezing. 

"I do? You're not gonna ask me to crawl in between those pale long legs? Hmm? Or suck at your dripping cock? God Sasuke, tell me."

A low whimper rang loudly in Naruto's ear, his breath getting quicker, his hands tighter on his jeans. 

He'd kill to see Sasuke right now. To see, if he's sitting upright, his pretty hands wrapped around his hard arousal. He wanted to see those plump pink lips forming around his name, eventually screaming in pleasure. 

"Sasuke, come on, tell me baby." Sasuke suddenly gasped and Naruto vaguely heard the sound of something being squirted before Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto, ah! I want your hand around me. Unng, and your t-tongue, god your tongue Naruto..."

Naruto nodded, more for himself as he unbuttoned his jeans, Sasuke's small wimpers and breathless words going straight to his cock.

It didn't take him long to get his fingers wrapped around his erection, his eyes slipping close.

"I need you..to wrap your hand around yourself, nice and hard Sasuke. Just like I do it." He could tell just when Sasuke followed what he said, there was an almost audible shift in the air, tense and thick with arousal, even when Naruto couldn't even see, nor touch Sasuke.

"Does it feel good Sasuke? I bet it does huh. I bet you got your pretty self all worked up before you called me, ah." He lazily stroked himself, listening intently for all the little sounds Sasuke made, moaning when he heard a broken version of his name. 

"What did you do? Did you stroke yourself, waiting until you couldn't take it anymore, till' you felt like you'd die if you couldn't hear my voice?"

Sasuke choked and Naruto would assume he nodded. Naruto pressed down on his slit, watching the precome drip profusely, imagining Sasuke's tongue lapping it up.

"Are you close?"

Sasuke whined and Naruto groaned, he wanted to touch him so bad, his hands itched for it.

"Yes...so close."

Naruto's hands went on a blur over his cock, it was rough and he didn't have enough lube but god, Sasuke's voice was more than enough to make him ignore it.

It's when Sasuke's moans and whimpers got higher in pitch, and came quicker and quicker, that Naruto starting coming undone.

"Oh God, oh god, come Sasuke. Come for me."

Sasuke yelped loudly and wailed in pleasure as his release crashed into him, spilling out.

It was a chain reaction as Naruto muffled his loud groan of release into his shirt, the phone dropping to the seat. Come spurted in relentless streaks over his hand and shirt.

He milked it for all he had and sighed tiredly when he came down from his high.

"Damn…"

He went to pick his phone up and grimaced before wiping his hand on his already soiled shirt.

He gingerly picked up the phone and heard heavy breathing on the other end.

"Naru-"

"You sly son of a bitch, you're good. I'll give you that."

"Ah..how else would I have gotten this done?"

Sasuke laughed lightly at Naruto's strangled gasp.

"I know for a fact you just did this because you wanted to catch me off guard!"

"…maybe."

Naruto opened his mouth to shout again, but the dramatic dial tone echoed in his ear.

Naruto gaped at his phone.

"That little shit."

Naruto never got home any faster than that. 

Sasuke never got put into so many positions before this night.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you find some really horrible typos, I didn't look over it more than twice orz. I still hope it was enjoyable though!


End file.
